The Revelation of Demigodkind
by Looking4Misteria
Summary: When the final battle between Gaia and Percy goes crooked, the Mist ends up failing and the world finally gets to see the truth for the first time. Read on to find out how various characters get revealed and how they cope when they can hide no longer in plain sight. Requests are taken for certain characters and how they get revealed


**Chapter One: The Revelation Of Demigodkind**

* * *

.

The Mist has been around a long time, constantly hiding the world of the immortals from the mortals who would stumble upon it. It manipulates what they see and think ultimately controlling their decisions. Of course such a powerful force as the Mist is needed to be controlled and monitored so it does not go out of hand. This monitoring is done by Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft and Crossroads. Never had Hecate failed in her duty to monitor the Mist and never had the Mist failed.

That was until the Second Giant War.

The final battle had commenced. The Doors of Death had been closed successfully and Zeus had ordered every God, Goddess and any other inhabitant in Olympus to contribute to the war effort, whether they healed, fought or defended the injured. So it was now a common sight to see the occasional Satyr running across the battlefield to defend a fallen person whilst a nymph, dryad or naiad tried to heal them. Battles raged everywhere from the forest to the grassy fields. Blood lay splattered on the ground mixed with gold monster dust in all its masses. It was chaos wherever you looked as the small force pushed back monsters and giants alike.

It was mainly the seven from the prophecy that had to face the giants and of course Gaia herself. They were however extremely lucky that only a few of the giants were actually smart enough to prove to be a major inconvenience.

As the others of prophecy faced the giants or aided their fellow demigods, Percy Jackson stood on the top of the hill facing the Primordial Goddess of the Earth herself in all her earthen glory. It seemed like such irony that about a year ago he had faced down her son and now this. The only difference this time was the haunted look in Percy's eyes, the shadow that could be seen if you looked close enough.

After what seemed like a long time, Gaia spoke and it seemed like every battle stopped to watch the confrontation. No one moved to approach, they dared not to.

"Soon my children will defeat your puny Gods Jackson. You stand no chance either way. Face me and choose child. Abandon your so called Gods and join me," the silence seemed to echo around the battlefield. All faced the two on the hill in anticipation and nervousness. "With me you would be a God and have no one could stop you. What say you, Perseus Jackson?"

"I say..." You could almost hear almost all the crowd holding their breath as they waited for the answer that may or may not decide the war. If you looked closely however, you would see a few scattered smirks upon the faces of a few who knew the answer already. "...that you really need to do some research on who you try to recruit Gaia."

Percy stood up tall and smiled a playful smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. A few laughs escaped from those who had smirked before. One of those included Annabeth who, although petrified for her boyfriend who she had only just got back, knew that he would defeat Gaia.

"You know the Gods offered me Godhood after the last War and I turned it down for the acknowledgement of all demigods and all gods whether minor or Olympians. I turned down Godhood for Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and my girlfriend."

A few eyes widened and Jason, Leo and Piper now knew why Percy was such a great Hero. He was a great hero with a heart to match it. Gaia stood there confused.

It was in this confusion that Percy lunged forward at Gaia's undefended chest. Everyone expected some kind of resistance or fight from the Earth Primordial Goddess, but there was nothing and the sound of the sword piercing her chest rung through the fields.

Gaia then did something no one expected. She looked down at her chest then looked back at Percy with a smirk showing on her face.

"Your choice then Perseus Jackson, you have lost anyway." The sound of a single person screaming was heard all over the previously silent battlefield. It was a torturous sound that rattled the bones of even the Gods. "I may sleep now but your world won't last much longer with or without my help. It was fate "

She never even finished her sentence before she crumbled away like rock turning to dirt and dust. Percy wiped his blade on his orange shirt and recapped it into its pen form. One problem solved and another had already arisen. What did Gaia mean by losing anyway and who had screamed? Percy ran towards where he thought the scream had come from and where a small crowd was forming.

After Percy had pushed past the crowd he saw a few gods and goddesses gathered around and kneeling by Hecate. She was knelt on her knees with her hands pressed extremely tightly to her forehead and her eyes scrunched shut. A few muttered words escaped her lips in desperate whispers that were unrecognisable for anyone to hear. Her short pixie cut hair that had blue highlights glowed slightly as she used her magic to fix whatever happened.

It was Apollo who next burst through the crowd to kneel down next to the goddess of magic and try to help her.

"Hecate, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Apollo muttered to her.

"Mist... failing... 'pollo help, can't control it." Hecate stuttered out. The message was soon passed on by anyone who had been close enough to hear Hecate's words: The Mist was failing and Hecate was losing control over it.

It was mere seconds later that Zeus and various other gods had joined Percy and Apollo around Hecate, who was still bunched up with her hands now pulling at her hair. Pain flickered on her face and a single tear fell from her eye. A small, nearly unheard whimper of pain past through her lips and gathered the attention of a few gods and Percy.

"Lord Zeus, I don't think Hecate can hold the Mist much longer." Percy said as pain flickered across the young goddess's face.

"You understand that once the Mist is gone it can not be restored or remade again. Monsters and demigods would be viewed by every mortal. Is that a risk you would be willing t make?" Athena said to the son of Poseidon.

"No offense Lady Athena but I don't think we have a choice this time." They looked at Hecate and saw that she had changed form from an eighteen year old to a ten year old, a constant stream of tears now flowing down her cheeks. He turned back to the goddess of magic, witchcraft and crossroads and said, "Lady Hecate, you have guarded and controlled the Mist for all these years but you must let it go. You can't control this and for such pain to you it is not worth it."

"Can you bear with the consequences young hero? The whole world will change with your decision. Can you take this responsibility?" Hecate mumbled in short gasps of breathe.

"I made my decision when I stabbed Gaia my lady. You can let it go now. I'll be to blame for what happens after, whether positive or negative." Percy replied.

And so the Mist dissolved into nothingness leaving behind the true world that had been concealed from mortal eyes for so, so long. Of course the mortals freaked when monsters were seen on the streets just standing around and not harming a single mortal. News crews reported the monsters as an alien attack or a publicity stunt.

Needless to say the whole world turned to mayhem.

Hermes, Iris and other messenger gods tried to control and reassure the world but it was near enough futile and the panic continued. It would be weeks later that the mortals would try to see sense. A meeting of all the world's countries or representatives of said countries was called and the Olympians sent a person along to explain the situation to them.

Of course that person was Percy Jackson. There really was no other choice for it. So the rather reluctant son of the seas was carted off to the meeting wearing his greek armour and with several helpful cards from Athena and Annabeth to help remind him if he got stuck. He was definitely going to need them.

* * *

**_._**

**_Hello Readers! Yes this is a new story. I intend to write a chapter on how each character is revealed and what happens in the world. Needless to say that Percy is the next chapter. Sometimes two characters may be revealed in one chapter or a mortal may meet someone important in the Percy Jackson books (Sally Jackson or Rachel Dare). It basically all depends on what I come up with or what ideas I have been given._**

**_Feel free to suggest plots for a certain character you would like me to write. I will not repeat a character so if it is already done then sorry :)_**

**_Will update soon... _**

**_See you till then! Looking4Misteria xx_**


End file.
